


路过

by axrabbit



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 是大首领士xzio海xzio士的夹心3p啦海东妈咪——
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki, 门矢士/海东大树
Kudos: 18





	路过

大首领xzio海xzio士

“阿士也该到阳痿的年纪了，还这么精力旺盛我会很困扰的。”  
窗帘没拉开，房间里光线很暗，大概是某人的贴心之举。海东大树很罕见的赖了床，被子被人掀开，宽松的睡衣下露出昨晚情欲的痕迹，白净的脖颈上还有淡淡的牙印，一只手粗鲁地扯开海东的睡衣，扣子崩到床上，那只手贴上海东干瘦的身体时海东猛地睁开眼，抓住那只手腕，另一手拿着diend driver抵上那人心口，像一只精于算计的老狐狸。  
手掌的触感不一样，不是阿士……起码不是现在的阿士。  
“我真是见了鬼了了……”  
海东大树不想见到的东西里排名前三，位于海参的后一位，夸张的卷发，邪魅的下眼线，裸穿的皮衣，海东胃部一阵痉挛，差点把昨天的晚饭吐出来。  
“从哪里来回哪里去吧，阿士，我也可以送送你~”  
脸上还有稚气的大首领门矢士当然不依，吃准了海东不会开枪打他似的，拍开海东的手腕，diend driver掉落到地上，海东吃疼，反被将一军，把海东两只手扣到头顶上，开口嘲讽道  
“对我这么没有防备，身手变差了啊海东，是偷了我的东西以后不做小偷改卖身了嘛？”  
大首领嫌弃地看了海东一眼，嗤之以鼻，这一只海东比他认识的那一只还瘦，头发染成棕黄色，不再活泼的翘起来，而是柔软乖巧地垂在脸旁，像一件成熟的艺术品，没有雕琢的必要——已经是别人的东西了。  
只不过眼神里那种游刃有余和亲昵感让大首领颇感不爽，好恶心，血液在叫嚣着把他破坏掉。  
海东大树的脖子上传来一阵刺痛，不是吧，难道阿士是想盖过昨晚他留下的痕迹嘛，可爱过头了，海东心想，发出一阵闷笑，以至于门矢士把他几乎没多少肉的脖子咬破了，血液一滴一滴的渗出来。  
“阿士，一起洗澡吧？我不会跑掉的哦。”  
大首领门矢士还从未见过如此诚恳，向他服软的海东大树，尽管这只是他经常拿来哄骗人的小把戏，但年少无知的门矢士还是上钩了。  
海东大树没有涉嫌诱拐未成年人的自觉，温暖的水淋在身上，他做了他很想做的一件事——把门矢士脸上能把鬼吓活的妆卸掉了，反重力翘起的头发也因为水的重量下垂，身材是还在抽条的少年人的纤细，看起来就像一个乖巧的男高中生，意外地很可爱嘛。  
“海东……”  
大首领对这种看孩子的眼神非常抵触，他掐住海东大树的脖子，感觉稍一使劲就能掐断，海东被迫靠在冰冷的瓷砖墙面上，水雾之间看不清他的神色。  
“别生气嘛，阿士，这样很适合你哦。”  
有一种对方是妈妈的错觉，跟第一天上高中的儿子说高中校服很适合你，门矢士松开手，甩了甩胡思乱想的头，海东凑过来，温柔地搂住他，轻拍他的背，语气轻柔  
“有什么困扰可以和我说哦？”  
门矢士换上门矢士的衣服，显得成熟很多，海东在给他吹头发，手指熟练地穿过他的发间，把那些乱翘的头发一簇一簇吹干，门矢士觉得海东脾气好了很多，对照顾孩子格外有经验。  
门矢士板着一张脸，什么都没说。  
门矢士一走进门就看见有人穿着他的衣服，吃着他的早餐，抱着他的老婆。  
其实海东大树的骨头真的硌得他大腿发疼，但是门矢士乐意，他看见未来的自己走过来，成熟稳重，心里有种果然如此的感觉，顺便搂紧了海东的窄腰，很轻易就能用手圈住，身上还有同一种沐浴露的香味。  
“不要勉强自己抱住那么硌人的东西啊，还是小屁孩的我。”  
这个时间的门矢士看起来情感波动不大，但是门矢士知道他现在非常的不爽，毕竟他们是同一个人，内心所想不谋而合。  
“啧，这是谁的东西还不一定呢。”  
大首领大人把下巴搭在海东的肩上，露出挑衅的眼神，手直往海东那件宽大的上衣里伸。  
“还是过去的阿士说话坦率呢，我并不讨厌哦~”  
现在的门矢士走过去，抬起海东的下巴，眯起眼睛用一种审视的眼光扫过海东的脸，狐狸一样狡黠。  
“海东，你的欲望可真大啊。”  
“说不定是你不行呢。”  
听到门矢士说自己不行，海东忍不住笑起来，毕竟这是我打我自己的阿士呢，大首领抬起海东的腿，轻易地把裤子褪下来，因为某人很配合，海东抓住属于自己的门矢士的手，低声说：“这只是一个迷路的……孩子。”  
“我可不能容忍第二次。”  
现在的门矢士叹了口气算是妥协，轻轻贴上海东的唇，很软，炽热的鼻息交杂在一起，舌尖试探性地碰在一起后就像交媾的两条蛇，缠绕得难舍难分，那么自然又旁若无人，年轻气盛的年轻人难免会嫉妒，他看到海东大腿间淡淡的红痕，不用猜都知道是谁干的——是他自己。  
门矢士给自己倒了一手润滑剂，揉了揉那个开阖着的穴口，海东就软绵绵地喊了一声“阿士”，不过门矢士知道那不是在喊他，只是揉弄了几下，敏感的穴口就热情地吮吸着他的指尖，已经被开发得很好了呢，门矢士缓慢地伸进一根手指，不太费劲，抵着穴肉摸索，很快找到了海东的腺体，指腹按着那块软软的地方按揉，海东的指尖都在发颤，细密的睫毛上结了霜，微弱的呻吟被现在的门矢士吞进嘴里，年轻的门矢士又添了手指，模拟着性交的动作，穴肉配合得紧，自觉地分泌出肠液，混杂着润滑剂发出咕啾咕啾的声音，现在的门矢士终于放过海东的唇，拉不断的银丝终结在地面上，他拉开裤链，掏出半勃起的性器，海东会意地把他的阴茎含入口中，在口中胀大，撑得海东的脸颊明显鼓起，海东吃得不多，嘴又小，堪堪含住一半，余下的部分用手撸动，海东很讨厌那种腥味，他很少给门矢士口，但是今天是他自己理亏，强忍着呕吐的欲望让饱满的龟头往柔软的喉口撞，年轻的门矢士觉得自己的存在感变弱了，抽出湿漉漉的手指，换成自己粗长的性器，形状姣好的头部破开小口，进入温热潮湿是内部，里面和他的形状契合得很好，他不想知道原因，全部插入的时候把海东的肚子顶出一个形状，因为他实在是太瘦了，门矢士摸了摸海东肚子上的弧度，又往上摸到凸出的肋骨，明显的胸骨，没有肉的胸部上浅褐色的乳头已经刺激得立起来，门矢士拧了一把，感觉到后穴一阵收缩。  
“你不会是虐待他吧。”  
“我像是那样的人？明明是他自己不好好吃饭。”  
猜也是这样，门矢士掐着海东的腰，开始动起来，起先还不是很快，碾着腺体压过去，然后就变成快速地顶弄，红嫩的穴肉被操开了，紧紧地包裹着门矢士的鸡巴，身下带来过电般的快感，意识被快感填满，海东只能勉强收起牙齿，尽量不磕到另一位阿士，现在的门矢士也不为难海东，开始自给自足，他安慰性质地抚摸海东的后脑勺，然后按向自己的胯下，强烈的干呕感带来喉口的拼命收缩，漂亮的眼睛里流下泪水，说真的一个成熟男人的脸上露出这种略带委屈的表情让人血脉喷张，更别说他含着你的鸡巴，门矢士把海东的头发别在耳后，用手指摩挲棱角分明的脸庞，两人饱含爱意的对视让年轻的门矢士觉得自己是个发亮灯泡。  
门矢士射在海东脸上，门矢士射在海东体内，门矢士把海东还给门矢士，擦了擦自己被弄得湿漉漉的下体，最后他跟海东接了个吻，这个吻有门矢士精液的味道，好恶。  
“我走了，我想要的东西会自己动手去要。”  
极光幕帘消失后房间又回归平静，好像之前那些让人面红耳赤的声音从不存在，海东擦拭了一下头发上黏着的白色液体，抱怨门矢士的所作所为，门矢士把他搂在怀里，帮忙按摩他的腰，那个姿势对腰的要求太高了。  
门矢士突然对小朋友产生了的危机感，那个常磐o吾，明光院o茨，o兹，得好好提防他们。  
“阿士看这个。”  
海东大树举起那件很有年代气息的杀马特皮衣，门矢士也没觉得害羞什么的，毕竟他是世界的中心穿什么都帅，当门矢士很快换上那套他十九岁穿的衣服的时候，海东觉得还挺像那么回事的，万恶的大修卡首领门矢士。  
“海东，我还没吃饱。”  
海东想跑的时候突然想起diend driver还在床底。


End file.
